


You were my cure all along

by serenityblackthings



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Jeon Jungkook, Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Adorable Min Yoongi | Suga, Adorable Park Jimin (BTS), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Bipolar Disorder, Crying, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Depressed Kim Taehyung | V, Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Good Boyfriend Jeon Jungkook, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Hallucinations, Headaches & Migraines, High School Student Jeon Jungkook, High School Student Kim Taehyung | V, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Older Than Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Good Friend, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V Angst, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V Fluff, Judgment, Kim Seokjin is a Therapist, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Awareness Writing Challenge, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Chae Hyungwon, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mentioned EXO, Mentioned Im Changkyun | I.M, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | RM, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mentioned Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Mentioned Lee Jooheon, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Mentioned Yoo Kihyun, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Oblivious Kim Taehyung | V, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overthinking, Panic Attacks, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Good Friend, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Sad, Sad Kim Taehyung | V, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scared Kim Taehyung | V, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Shy Kim Taehyung | V, Smut, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bts - Freeform, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityblackthings/pseuds/serenityblackthings
Summary: They used to be his friends that lived in his mind. Now they are Kim Taehyung's greatest fear.





	You were my cure all along

I was completely helpless with my cheek resting on the hard cold tile floor, feeling my tears streaming out of my swollen, dull eyes. They surrounded me.

“It’s just a figment of your imagination”, they say. “It’s not real”, they say. 

In the beginning, he was my friend. Now? My greatest fear.

It wasn’t noticeable, well, at first. At age six almost everyone had an “imaginary friend”. However, in my case, my friend lived in my mind. We would have conversations regularly about our day, our favourites, even our secrets. He was my best friend. My only friend. I trusted him perhaps, too much. He began giving me assignments to prove my worth to him, telling me that he would leave me like everyone else did if I didn’t agree to complete them. When the tasks seemed too heartless, I believed I would be completely fine without him, but he would always find a way back into my life. He would blackmail me, saying that he would leave me or tell everyone my secrets if I didn’t do what he had asked. My first task was to steal my classmate’s pencil, then someone’s teddy bear that they had received from their father before he passed away. The kid cried for days and all my friend did was laugh. He just laughed. My assignment’s had levels. The level of difficulty increased as the pages on the calendar were flipped. Days, months and years passed and by the time I turned ten, I woke up to the deafening noise of my parents fighting across the hall.

“TAEHYUNG IS ALREADY TEN! AND HE’S STILL CLAIMING TO HAVE A FRIEND LIVING IN HIS GODDAMN HEAD! HE’S GONE FREAKING MAD!”

“He hasn’t!”, my mother protested.

“OH, REALLY? I DON’T HEAR NEWS FROM OUR NEIGHBOURS THAT THEIR CHILD’S TEACHER IS CONCERNED ABOUT HOW THEIR CHILD F*CKING STABBED HIMSELF WITH A F*CKING PENCIL DURING THE MIDDLE OF THE F*CKING CLASS WHILE SAYING SOME SH*T LIKE, “he’ll be pleased with me”, over and over again. HE’S BEEN POSSESSED OR SOME OTHER SH*T!”

“Quiet down! Taehyung might wake up!” she spoke, sotto voce.

“THAT PIECE OF SH*T CAN F*CKING DIE!”

My mother looked at a picture of me smiling on the wall. 

“Leave...”, she whispered.  
“IT’S ALL HIS FAULT! YOU AND I COULD’VE LIVED HAPPILY IF IT WASN’T FOR THAT LITTLE SH*T!”

“LEAVE!”, my mother yelled loud enough for our neighbours to hear, her eyes filled with tears.

“Mom? Where did dad go?”

I haven’t seen my father since.

A few months after that occurrence, I wasn’t able to sleep at night and I began to withdraw from any social interactions. My mother started recognizing my abnormal behaviour and figured it was time that I see a specialist. After various, diagnostic tests, I was diagnosed with schizophrenia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was thinking of writing a vkook fanfic and I thought of this! Please comment below if you have any suggestions and whether or not I should continue writing this story! Also, if I continue writing, I'll write longer chapters.  
Btw I edited the first chapter because I had thought of something else. Let me know what you think of it!
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon,
> 
> -serenityblackthings


End file.
